


Heartbeats

by whimsicalearth



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalearth/pseuds/whimsicalearth
Summary: After they've been dating for a few months, farmer Maeve tells doctor Harvey why her heart was really beating fast when he gave her an unexpected check up the first spring she came to Stardew Valley.





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Runaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824124) by [runawayface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayface/pseuds/runawayface). 

#  Heartbeats 

Farmer Maeve gently shut the door to Pelican Clinic behind her and hesitated again about what she was planning to do. It was just before three o'clock on a clear Autumn afternoon, and in a few minutes Harvey would come downstairs to lock the door. She knew his routine now, and she often caught him this way because though they'd been dating for several months, she didn't yet have a key to his apartment. She usually would come in via the clinic door and go up to Harvey's apartment to wait for him, wrap his arms around him, and plan their evening together. 

Maeve felt at ease with Harvey. Their intimacy had grown over two seasons and they were deeply in love. After a fledgling start their sex life had become satisfying, passionate and fun. By now they were familiar with each other's bodies and had spent languid hours giving and receiving pleasure. They'd negotiated sexual health, Maeve was on contraception, and they no longer used condoms. For Maeve though, there was something small but significant missing, something that had sparked when they first met. She didn't know if it was something Harvey would have any interest in sharing with her, but the longing in her had built up enough for her to ask him. 

Maeve looked around the clinic waiting room where she stood and remembered the day that Harvey had sprung a surprise physical examination on her. It was early last spring, and she had just arrived in Pelican Town. He was a dedicated doctor wanting to provide the best possible care to a new patient. He was also a relative stranger who was dapper, kind, intelligent, and liked her pickled vegetables – that was enough for her to immediately feel a surge of attraction towards him. It made the prospect of a check up deeply nerve wracking, and she'd contemplated ways to avoid it, before deciding that getting it over with might be best approach. 

The check up had started out straightforwardly at first – taking a medical history, recording her medications, taking her blood pressure and basic vital signs. Maeve was hoping that would be it but then Harvey had said, 'Because you have asthma, I'd like to thoroughly listen to your heart, lungs and chest. Would it be okay for you to take off your shirt please?' Her heart sank and started beating rapidly at the same time. 

Maeve had picked that day of all days to wear a rough flannelette shirt and a stethoscope clearly wouldn't be able to hear through the fabric. She was wearing a flimsy crop bra with no padding and she flushed with embarrassment as her nipples visibly hardened when she pulled the shirt off over her head. The slight chill of the clinic was enough to pretend she was cold, but a tinge of wetness between her legs told Maeve otherwise. Her heart was hammering and almost without her realising Harvey had started listening thoroughly, asking her to breathe in and out, moving the stethoscope to different positions. He remarked that she seemed nervous, and she muttered some response that was anything but the truth – she had a crush. She had a crush, and a thing for being examined. Especially by someone like him. 

Harvey placed the stethoscope back around his neck as Maeve tingled from its cold touch and his closeness. She was hoping that would be it and pulled her shirt back around her, hugging it to her chest but not yet doing up the buttons. Oblivious, Harvey continued reading through the medical history information she had filled in. 'I see you haven't recorded the date of your last gynaecological check up, I take it that's because it was a while ago. Maeve, I know you're aware these screening tests are important. Would you like a breast exam and pap smear today?' Harvey asked gently. Maeve hoped her equal embarrassment and arousal wasn't visible. She knew she was at low risk of cervical cancer due to never having HPV and maybe naively, she wasn't even entertaining the thought of anything being wrong – her angst was about him touching and seeing her body. Her answer to his question fluctuated wildly in her head: 'yes, no, definitely not, maybe, I don't know, no – I'll go and see a female doctor out of town, wait yes, I want you to, no, I don't, oh, yoba...'

Seeing her hesitate and thinking her nervous of medical procedures, Harvey earnestly said, 'Let's get it done. Please let me know if you're not comfortable, or if there's something I can do differently. I'll make it as brief as possible.' 

She nodded blankly, unable to think of a reason why not. 'We'll examine your breasts firsts, if you undress completely at the top, we can get that done, then you can dress your top half again before we do the pap smear. It might be more comfortable for you to keep your own clothes on, we don't have to use a gown. Here's a sheet to cover yourself with as well if you'd like.' He said kindly, handing her a folded draw sheet. He motioned to the examination table and when she got up and sat on it, he drew the curtains. 'Let me know when you're ready'. He said, and went to start getting instruments together for the pap smear.  
Maeve took off her shirt for a second time, and then reluctantly peeled off her bra as well. She folded them, placed them on a chair, lay down on the examination table and pulled the sheet across her. She forgot to tell him she was ready, and a minute or so later Harvey asked, 'Are you all set?' 'Yes', she mumbled softly. 

He walked over to stand beside the table, and briefly lifted the sheet to check her breasts for asymmetry or rash. Then he lowered it again and slid his hands under it to touch her, methodically pressing. Her nipples hardened at his touch, but his examination was deft and business-like, and he meant it when he said brief. 'Everything looks normal there,' he said, 'I'll let you change and undress for the pap smear.' 

She did as he said, rebuttoning her shirt and removing her clothing from the waste down. She climbed up on the table and pulled the draw sheet over her naked vulva. She wanted his touch, she realised, in a crush-at-first-sight kind of way. She was acutely aware that her vagina felt wet. She also felt incredibly vulnerable, lying on her back with her heels together and her knees bent open, parted flat against the table. Harvey's voice from behind the curtain asked, 'Are you ready?'  
She realised he couldn't see her nod and again gave a mumbled yes. 

He came over and pulled up a stool beside her, placing a speculum and a swab on a nearby table. Before he started he asked, 'Maeve would it be okay if I also do a pelvic examination? That involves inserting fingers into the vagina to feel the uterus and ovaries. It will give us a more complete picture of your reproductive health.'  
'Okay,' Maeve managed to say this time. He made eye contact with her to confirm, and then he lifted up the draw sheet. He looked at her vulva, examining the surface, hair and skin, before saying, 'I'll do the papsmear first, okay? Just putting the speculum in now.' He pressed the instrument into her vagina, and she realised he had used warmed lubricant, so it wasn't such a shock having a cold object inside her. He deftly gathered a sample from her cervix, put the swab back into its canister and removed the speculum. 'Done,' he said - it hadn't taken more than 30 seconds. 'Pelvic examination now, okay?' 

Harvey pushed two gloved fingers inside Maeve, and used his other hand to press on her lower abdomen externally. He felt her ovaries left and right, and then felt her uterus. He asked her to cough, and she did, so he could feel the effect on her cervix. He was careful to avoid her clitoris and with the examination quickly complete, he removed his fingers, put the draw sheet back over Maeve, and pulled off his gloves. Maeve wanted it to go on for longer, she wanted it to have been shorter, and she wanted it to not have happened at all. Harvey had finished up the appointment by drawing the curtains for her to get dressed, letting her know when the results would be in, and going over her asthma management plan. As she was leaving, fully dressed, Harvey smiled at her, shook her hand formally and welcomed her to Stardew Valley once again. 

That was what it had been like the first time he had seen her naked. For him, it was a normal day at work. For Maeve, it sent her emotions exploding like fireworks as she waded through feelings of lust, shame, and deep arousal. Almost as an afterthought, she hoped the test results were normal. Luckily they were. 

'Maeve!' Back in the present moment, Harvey was calling her name, noticing her in the waiting room as he was coming down to lock the clinic door. She grinned at him and went to embrace him.  
'Are you coming up?' He asked, referring to their usual habit of meeting at his apartment and then planning a stroll to the mountains, or a dinner at the Saloon, or a trip to the beach. 'Not just yet,' she replied, 'there's something I want to ask you.'  
'Sure,' he said, facing her and giving her his attention. 

'Harvey, remember at my first medical, when you asked me if I was nervous because my heart was racing?'  
'Yes,' He replied, and paused to remember, 'you don't like hospitals?'  
'I don't mind them, actually,' Maeve said, 'it was you – you were making me nervous.'  
'Oh, was I?' He said, while he smiled, leaned in and kissed her, catching some of her meaning. She wanted him to understand, though, that it was more than attraction to him that made her heart pound. She kissed him back, hard, and felt a slight bulge in his trousers when she leant against him. When they had first had sex, the night of the glowing jelly fish, she had worked hard to push the examination out of her mind. He was attentive, very generous with her pleasure. He had explored her body anew, as though he'd never seen it before, and on some level that came as a relief to her, because it was clear that for him her examination was a normal day at work. 

'Not just that – also – it's...' She trailed off, feeling pained. Harvey leant up against the counter and regarded her closely.  
'Maeve,' he said after a moment, 'you can tell me.' He sounded compassionate and open minded, and she felt reassured, knowing how non-judgemental he was, and how besotted with her.  
'It's also.. being examined.. that makes my heart race. Being touched – medically.' She hoped that made it clear. She shrank internally and awaited his response. 

Harvey studied her. She could see him remembering the details of her first examination and weighing things up in his head. It seemed like something clicked. Eventually he replied, 'I wondered about that, actually. I noticed you had some signs of arousal. I never mention it because for some women it's involuntary and unwanted, and it would only embarrass them to acknowledge it. It's usually easier to keep things professional and move on. You know it's just my job for me and it's only about healthcare but you - I love you, I love your body, I want to pleasure you. If this is what you'd like Maeve.. then we can try it.' 

Maeve stood stunned for a moment, taking in what he was saying. He wasn't repulsed, and he managed to convey understanding that for him it's just his job, but for Maeve, it was something more. Still, she felt frozen, and not sure how to proceed.  
'Maeve... come here.. would you like me to.. examine you?' He asked, turning up one eyebrow coyly.  
Maeve couldn't quite reply, but made more of a squeak, and Harvey leant into her, kissing her mouth hard, kissing her neck and her ear.  
'I haven't done this before, in all honestly Maeve – but I think I have an idea of what you'd like...'  
Maeve realised she needed to seize this moment. 'Dr Harvey.' She said. 'Let's go to the exam room. I need a thorough physical.'  
Harvey nodded his assent. Maeve thought she saw the bulge in his trousers increase slightly. He clicked the clinic door locked and let her pull him into the room. 

She stood before him. 'Doctor..' she said, 'listen to my heart.' She unbuttoned her shirt and unclipped her bra, letting them fall to the ground. She stood topless before him and her nipples hardened knowing he was looking at her. 'Is it racing?' Maeve asked, and she picked up his stethoscope from around his neck, handed it to him, and placed the bell end onto her chest. Putting the earpieces into his ears, and adjusting the stethoscope's position, Harvey replied, 'racing..' He picked up her hand and placed it on his own chest. Also racing. 

'That's just the beginning', Maeve said, 'It's going to get a lot faster than that. You'd better keep monitoring.' She leant into kiss him, and pushed him onto a chair. She remained standing, and kept the stethoscope bell held over her heart, while her breasts sat softly at the level of Harvey's lips. She pressed a nipple into his mouth and moaned as he sucked and bit, the way he usually did when they made love. He knew well by now how much it aroused her. 

'How's my heart rate now, doctor?' He pinched her other nipple at the same time as biting hard into the one his mouth held. 'Mmm, quite a spike just then.' He said. 'We'd better keep monitoring in case of tachycardia.' Deliciously, he sucked her nipples and stroked her breasts until she was almost begging him to touch her cunt. 

'I need a pelvic examination.' Maeve said, somewhat breathlessly, and Harvey obliged. Almost in one movement, he took hold of her, pushed her up onto the medical examination table, shifted her into a lying position and deftly removed her trousers and underwear. 'Is this what you'd like?' He asked. Maeve nodded, not even entirely sure what he was going to do. 

He quickly washed his hands, but didn't wear gloves – maybe he needed that separation – and he leant over her to suck her nipples while he stroked her clit. She thrashed wildly, wanting him inside her, but for few brief moments he teased her. Stroking, pinching and sucking her nipples, lightly fingering her clit – then suddenly he shoved three fingers inside her, hard, ramming up against her cervix. She convulsed, almost in rapture with pleasure. He thrust with a rhythm for what felt like minutes before he pulled his fingers out. Before she could wonder too much what he was doing, she felt the cool bell of the stethoscope on her bare skin again. 'Yes,' he said, listening intently, 'your heart rate is much higher.' 

She moaned. 'Harvey. I want you inside me.' She paused, and then said 'please,' completely overwhelmed with wanting. He swiftly undressed, and laid the stethoscope down. His cock was definitely hard and this was clearly enjoyable for him, too. He sat her up on the very edge of the exam table, pulling her torso against his. He pulled her close and pulled her breasts against his chest – she loved the sensation of her wet nipples brushing against the hair on his chest. He pushed his cock inside her, rubbing her clit with one hand. Once he was inside and rocking, he let her fall back onto the table, legs splayed over the sides, and he put one hand over her heart. 'Coming down a little bit now.' He said. Maeve wasn't sure if she had climaxed, the sensations were all so intense, but there did seem to be a lull in her peaks of pleasure. He pressed in and out of her, rocking her gently, tapping the rate of her heart with a finger onto her collarbone. He looked determined to hold in his own climax until she had had her fill of pleasure. His hand over her heart moved slightly to stroke her nipples, then moved back to her heart. 

Abruptly, she wanted him in her from behind. She pressed him off her and climbed onto the examination table on all fours, feeling primal. Harvey seemed temporarily frustrated that her shifting position had pulled him out of her – he took hold of her hips and pressed his cock inside her cunt hard, from behind. Maeve let out an involuntary grunt as Harvey built up a rhythm. One hand snaked around to stroke her clit as he continued to slide in and out. It drove Maeve wild. The pleasure built up again until it was almost unbearable. 'Fuck Harvey, I'm going to come.' Maeve struggled to get the words out, almost mute with pleasure. 

'I want you to.' Harvey said, continuing his rhythm and his stroking of her clit. The next few moments blurred and Maeve saw colours merged with sounds – her sensory perceptions altered with the intensity of the climax. She shuddered, and the blood vessels in her vulva and vagina rapidly convulsed around Harvey's cock. Harvey let himself release and climaxed just after she did. He exhaled heavily and stayed inside her for moments, feeling the pulse of her, before sliding out. 

Maeve lay down, and Harvey curled himself up awkwardly around her on the narrow table. He held her, cupping a breast with one hand and placing his ear over her sternum to listen to her heart. He tapped the rhythm delicately onto Maeve's torso. This lover was reaching Maeve now deeper than a doctor could – skin to skin, his ear directly on her body, his naked fingers inside her, his cock in her cunt, his seed inside her. Maeve wondered if this was the intimacy she craved the most. 'Your heart sounds perfect to me'. Harvey remarked, kissing the spot where his ear had been pressed.


End file.
